Wake Up Call
by ScarfAdd
Summary: He wouldn't exactly call it "taking advantage of". Besides, she was asleep, so it didn't matter right? Even if she did remember anything, she'd probably think it was a dream! You can touch her any way you like and she wouldn't even know! Yup, that logic made sense to him!


Vaughn knocked on the door of Chelsea's house. He had some very important information about Mirabelle's shop that he thought she should know, and—

Oh who was he kidding? The information he had wasn't important at all. In fact, none of the information he ever had to tell her was important. All of it was really just a cover-up to see her in the mornings. It was a secret pleasure he took joy into. She was never fully awake, but always up, usually making eggs or some sort of breakfast. Since she wasn't awake, neither was her brain, and she constantly fumbled around with her words and footing, and really she was just a total goofball in the morning.

Chelsea and Vaughn had become really close friends over the year she had been there, really not even a year, since Vaughn was only on the island twice a week, but Vaughn enjoyed every Monday and Tuesday that they had spent together. Chelsea would always mysteriously run out of fodder and feed for her animals on those days and would restock then.

At first he had not been found of her when first meeting her, but later that same night, she was walking around at aloofly. He told her she should go home, since really, a lady shouldn't be walking outside alone at night, and she looked at him, acknowledging him, but instead of replying, asked him a simple question.

"Have you ever lost anything really important to you?"

He had not answered her that night, but his silence was a definite confirmation. Since that night, he'd been interested in the sunny girl, and whenever she struck up a conversation with him, he'd grace her with a full answer.

Now, he waited for the door to open. Nothing. He knocked again with his gloved hand, louder this time, teasing her. Nothing. He grunted, rolled his eyes, and muttered a low "Coming in."

He walked into Chelsea's warm abode and glanced around. He really liked the homey feeling he got when he entered her house, and it never made him feel unwelcomed. The kitchen was always cluttered, but Chelsea enjoyed cooking so it was never a bad thing.

"Chelsea?" He glanced around, seeing that she wasn't up making breakfast. Wow. That was kind of shocking to Vaughn, seeing as she was a farmer, and they had to be up early to accomplish all their farmer-like deeds.

He walked over to her bedroom door and gently knocked. "Chelsea?"

Honestly what was her deal. Thinking she could sleep late and keep him waiting. The nerve!

He gingerly opened the door to see Chelsea sleeping face-down on her mattress. He rolled his eyes and sighed before deviously thinking of different ways to get her up. None of which, would be at all pleasant.

He smirked to himself, settling on one he thought would be painful enough, and he stalked over to Chelsea's bed when suddenly, Chelsea yawned into her pillows and rolled over, eyes closed, still sleeping.

Suddenly, something very strange happened to the cowboy. His heart started beating quickly, and his face heated up. All of a sudden, he had an urge to hold her. And to touch and cradle the girl who only reached up to his shoulders. And to… kiss her? Surely that couldn't be right. Chelsea was his best and really only friend! But that was what Vaughn was feeling, so what on Earth did that mean?!

He couldn't stop himself, and he didn't even know what came over him, but he was leaning over the girl. He sat on her bedside and pulled her into his lap. He tugged gently on her earlobes(something she hated he did when she was awake), touched her eyes, her lips, her nose, her eyebrows, held her hand. He wanted this girl for his own, and only his own.

He leaned in, to her cheek, when he stopped, realization slamming down _hard _on him. Vaughn's thoughts were being thrown around in his head.

What are you doing?! You're taking advantage of her! In her sleep! He glanced down at her to make sure that she was still asleep. Yup, still good. But anyways, you're taking advantage of her!

Well… He wouldn't exactly call it "taking advantage of"… besides, she was asleep, so it didn't matter right? Even if she did remember anything, she'd probably think it was a dream! You can touch her any way you like and she wouldn't even know! Yeah, that logic made sense to him!

He held her closer, and she even snuggled into him some, which caused him to freeze for a moment, but he continued with his intentions. He kissed her cheek. Her other one, and he pressed his nose to her nose, longing for her closeness.

A part of him wanted Chelsea to be awake and to return his actions, but he knew Chelsea could never be feeling what he was. He just knew it.

Vaughn had an emotional whole you see, and Chelsea had filled it for him. He craved Chelsea desperately, not in the way he did now, but for her words, her time, her personality, and now he had this new way of wanting her.

He kissed her rosy lips, soft. It was everything he wanted, and at the same time, it lacked the passion he longed for. He pulled back, to see naturally wide blue eyes blinking at him.

His face drained of color, and then drowned in a new color of red.

"Hey Vaughn." A smirking, yet friendly tone welcomed him. "You know, I thought about getting up earlier today, but I stayed up too late and really needed the rest. Well, low and behold you can definitely say I didn't expect this!"

He looked away, muttering a single phrase.

"Dammit Chelsea."


End file.
